1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing machine, and particularly to a printing machine which is effective in an application to a case of printing a bill, a paper money and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows an outline of a structure of an embodiment of a conventional printing machine which prints a bill and a paper money.
As shown in FIG. 5, a paper stack table 111 is provided in a paper supply portion 110. A feeder board 112 which supplies a sheet paper 100 on the paper stack table 111 to a printing portion 120 one by one is provided in the paper supply portion 110. A swing apparatus 113 which transfers the sheet paper to a transfer cylinder 121a is provided in a front end of the feeder board 112.
The transfer cylinder 121a is oppositely brought into contact with an impression cylinder 122a in the printing portion 120 via transfer cylinders 121b and 121c. A stamp cylinder 123 for printing a stamp is oppositely brought into contact with the impression cylinder 122a. A group of rollers of an ink supply apparatus 124 are oppositely brought into contact with the stamp cylinder 123. Number cylinders 125a and 127a for printing a number are oppositely brought into contact with the impression cylinder 122a. A group of rollers of an ink supply apparatus 126a are oppositely brought into contact with the number cylinders 125a and 127a. A transfer cylinder 121d is oppositely brought into contact with the impression cylinder 122a. An impression cylinder 122b is oppositely brought into contact with the transfer cylinder 121d. Number cylinders 125b and 127b for printing a number are oppositely brought into contact with the impression cylinder 122b. A group of rollers of an ink supply apparatus 126b are oppositely brought into contact with the number cylinders 125b and 127b. A paper discharge cylinder 129 is oppositely brought into contact with the impression cylinder 122b.
A sprocket 131 is coaxially provided in the paper discharge cylinder 129. Further, a sprocket 132 is provided in a paper discharge portion 130. A paper discharge chain 133 is wound and extended between the sprockets 131 and 132. A plurality of paper discharge gripper 134 are provided in the paper discharge chain 133 at a predetermined interval. Piles 135a to 135c on which the printed sheet papers 100 are stacked are provided in the paper discharge portion 130.
In the printing machine structured in the manner mentioned above, when the sheet paper 100 is transferred from the paper stack table 111 of the paper supply portion 110 to the transfer cylinder 121a via the feeder board 112, the sheet paper 100 is transferred to the impression cylinder 122a of the printing portion 120 via the transfer cylinders 121b and 121c, is printed the stamp by the stamp cylinder 123, is printed the number by the number cylinders 125a and 127a, is subsequently transferred to the impression cylinder 122b via the transfer cylinder 121d, is printed the number by the number cylinders 125b and 127b, thereafter is supplied to the paper discharge gripper 134 of the paper discharge portion 130 via the paper discharge cylinder 129, is transferred together with a travel of the paper discharge chain 133, and is discharged to the pile 135a to 135c.
In the conventional printing machine as mentioned above, there has been the following problems.
(1) Since the number is printed by the number cylinder 125a while the stamp is printed on the sheet paper 100 by the stamp cylinder 123, the printing by the stamp cylinder 123 is slightly shifted due to a little vibration generated at a time of printing the number by the number cylinder 125a, so that there is a risk of generating a lost paper.
(2) Since the sheet paper 100 is transferred from the impression cylinders 122a and 122b to the transfer cylinder 121d or the paper discharge cylinder 129 while the number is printed on the sheet paper 100 by the number cylinders 127a and 127b, a terminal end side of the sheet paper 100 is tensioned by the number cylinders 127a and 127b by an ink during a printing operation of the ink at a time of transferring and the transfer cylinder 121d and the paper discharge cylinder 129 ail to grip the sheet paper 100, thereby dropping down the sheet paper 100. Otherwise, the terminal end side of the sheet paper 100 is tensioned to a side of the transfer cylinder 121d or a side of the paper discharge cylinder 129 during a printing operation of the number and a failure of printing the number is generated, so that there is a risk of generating a lost paper.
Accordingly, there has been desired a printing machine which can prevent a sheet-like material such as the sheet paper 100 from being lost as much as possible.